eLectric Dance Floor
by Red Queen Megz
Summary: Summary: Brian hires a singer named Lextra Lexi . What she didn’t expect, was to fall for him and Justin. Soon, she’s forced to make a decision that may hurt everyone. A/N: Brian and Justin-NOT GAY! R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

QaF:

QaF:

eLextric Dance Floor

Summary: Brian hires a singer named Lextra (Lexi). What she didn't expect, was to fall for him and Justin. Soon, she's forced to make a decision that may hurt everyone.

**(A/N: Brian and Justin-NOT GAY!!) R&R plz.**

**CH1: Not a Normal Girl**

Brian and Justin stood at the bar at the club as everyone danced and drank around them. They were too focused on watching a blond haired girl walking down the stairs to the club.

"Who's that?" Justin asked.

"She's our new entertainment here. I hired her to sing, dance, and even help out once and a while." Brian replied.

"What's her name, dude?" Justin asked, wondering if Brian realized what he'd done.

"She said he name was Lextra Adonnus. Said I could call her Lexi if I wanted." Brian said getting a drink.

Justin turned to him and laughed.

"Dude, that's 'the' Lextra Adonnus. The angel of club music, bad ass bitch of the dance floor. The one that Daphne has all over her walls." He said.

Brain looked again and laughed.

"Well holy shit." He smirked.

"Yeah, and she's lookin' right at us, man." Justin said as Lexi smiled at him.

She had straight, Christina Aguilera blond hair, and crystal blue eyes.

She wore a black, strapless top, a red frilly mini skirt, a matching red leather jacket, and lace up hi-heels.

She walked up to Justin and Brian with her bodyguard- Sitris right behind her.

"Hey, I'm looking for Brian?" she asked.

"Hey Lexi. I'm Brian, and this's Justin. Thanks for coming." Brian sighed.

"No problem, I'm glad I could help."

"Well, why don't you just hang out for tonight, get the feel of the club." Brian said.

"Sure." Lexi smiled.

Brian went around the counter to a back room as Lexi sat on a stool beside Justin.

"So-Brian tells me this used to be a gay club." She said.

"Well, it still kinda is one or two nights a week." Justin replied.

"Ok- tell me, are you and Brian,"

"Oh, no. We were, but we just found out about a couple months ago we aren't. So that was kind of awkward for the both of us." Justin said.

"Okay, good. I was just wondering cause you guys are so cute. And most guys I've met that're as cute as you two- are gay." Lexi smiled.

"Thanks I-wait, did you, just call me and Brian cute?"

They both started laughing and got some drinks.

"I guess I did, didn't I. but still, it's the truth Justin. You're so cute, and sweet, and freakin' adorable it's not funny, and I don't lie about that stuff." Lexi said.

Justin smiled at her as another song came on that was his and her favorite.

"Oh my god, I love this song." She said.

"Seriously, I do too." Justin smiled.

"D-Do you wanna dance?"

Lexi looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that." She said taking her jacket off. Justin took her hand as they went onto the dance floor and started dancing. 'I Kissed A Girl' and 'Lolli Lolli' was playing as they danced close together.

Then a slow song came on and Justin wrapped his arms around her waist as she put a hand around his neck, and the other on his face.

"Thanks for tonight Justin. I've never had a guy like you treat me so well. I'm glad I met you." Lexi said.

"Just lucky I guess." Justin smirked. Lexi kissed him as the disco lights twirled around them.

"Luck's got nothin' to do with it." She said. Justin smiled and kissed again as confetti fell on the dance floor.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later.' Lexi said. Justin took her hand as she tried to leave.

"How can I reach you?" he asked.

Lexi took out a magic marker and wrote her cell phone number down on the palm of his hand. Then he took the marker and wrote his cell number, Brian's number, and the apartment's number on a piece of paper and handed it to her as she met Sitris at the door and they left. Justin smiled and bit his lip as he stood on the dance floor. He didn't think kissing a girl was gonna be that great. It was better kissing her than it was kissing Brian all the time.

Brian, that's it. This was something that he couldn't know about. Justin kept quiet as he met Brian in the parking lot as they left.

The Next Day-

Justin was working at the diner when Deb came in from the back with the phone in her hand.

"Justin, some girl named Lexi's on the phone for you." She said.

Justin took the phone and stood by the counter with Deb listening in.

"Hey, Lexi. How'd you get this number?" he asked.

"I got it from Brian. He said that Deb would probably answer, anyway, look towards the door." Lexi said. Justin and Deb looked to the door to see Lexi waving at them. She came in and hugged Justin. Deb then realized who she was.

"Oh my god, Lex. You've grown since you've came in here. You sounded different on the phone. Welcome back sweetie." She said hugging Lexi.

"My little singer's gone and made a hit." Deb sighed.

"Deb, come on. Don't go teary eyed on me. I'm still your little Lextra." Lexi said.

"I'll get you somethin' to drink." Deb said going into the back.

"You're Deb's little angel too, huh." Justin said.

"Ever since I could walk. She always encouraged me to sing in the diner. We even made it a regular thing, until I got a hit single. I had to move to LA, I never got to say good bye to her." Lexi said.

"Anyway, you singing at the club tonight?" Justin asked

"Yeah, It's kinda my first club gig."

"I know how you feel. It was awkward for my first time."

They both paused and then started laughing.

"Okay that sounded so perverted it's not funny, right." Lexi said.

"I know, so wrong." Justin agreed.

"Okay, you two go be perves somewhere else please." Deb said handing Lexi her diet Coke.

"K, bye Deb." Justin said as he and Lexi left holding hands.

"Now what."

"Well, I gotta go see Brian at the club to go over tonight. I'll see you later tonight." Lexi said kissing him and catching Sitris with the limo at the corner and driving off.

Brian sat at the bar as Lexi walked in as Sitris stood by the door.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, what's up?" Brian sighed.

"Not much. Just saw Justin, he says hi."

"Well-what're you thinking about doin' for tonight?" Brian asked.

"Well- I thought about singin' my newest song, 'Disturbia', then maybe 'Umbrella', and end it with 'See You Again'. That sound okay?" Lexi said.

"Sure, let's go listen to them."

They went onto the stage and sat by the dj booth. Brian put in her cd as they listened to 'Disturbia'.

"This's really good Lex. I'm glad I hired you." Brian said.

"Thanks." Lexi smiled.

Brian looked into her eyes as the dim lights shone on her bright face. Without thinking, Lexi kissed him like Justin didn't exist.

"What did we just do?" she asked.

"You kissed me." Brian replied.

"Brian, I have to tell you the truth. And I don't know how you'll take it." Lexi sighed.

Brian sat calmly as she said this.

"I'm kinda already going out with Justin, I'm sorry."

Brian didn't know what to do or say.

"Then- why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"To see is you liked me too. Do you?"

Brian shrugged and stood up.

"Yeah, I guess. But I was full of it I guess." He replied.

"No, you're not full of it. You just had your hopes to high. If I could, I'd date both of you. But, it doesn't work that way." Lexi said standing.

Brian took her hands and smiled.

"It doesn't mean we can't, Lexi. There's no rule that says so." He said.

"If Justin agrees with it, okay." Lexi sighed. Brian watched her as she left; hoping Justin wouldn't be an ass and say no.

That Night-

Justin and Brian stood at the bar, watching Lexi sing and dance to her songs.

"She's great isn't she." Justin said.

"You really love her, don't you dude?" Brian asked.

"She's the one, man. I've finally found someone who'll be with me trough whatever." Justin said.

Brian looked at him weird like he's never heard that before.

"Dude- we're not gay, get over it." Justin yelled.

"Well-anyway, did she talk to you about," Brian sighed.

"Yeah, dude. She did."

"And,"

"I don't feel too comfortable with it. I mean the three of us." Justin said.

"Dude it'll be fine, I promise. You can even have seventy-five percent of the sex. Hell, you can have ninety-five percent of the sex. Just, please-let me have some of that, hot, sexy, holy fuckin' hotness," Brian pleaded.

"Okay, okay. You're in man." Justin laughed. They did their handshake as Lexi finished up her last song. She came off stage and met Justin and Brian at the bar.

"Looks like we've got a third wheel. Brian's in on this too." Justin said holding her close.

"Oh, really. Then you won't mind if I do this." She said kissing Brian.

"As long as I get twice as much." Justin laughed as he kissed her.

"Okay, okay, save it for tonight guys." She said.

"For what?" Brian asked.

"Can't we do it now?" Justin added.

"First, you gotta get ready. Come on." Lexi said taking them out onto the dance floor and they danced to 'Gimme More' and 'What You Got'.

Then, they went back to Brian and Justin's apartment. Lexi and Justin dropped everything and started kissing each other uncontrollably. Brian took off his shirt and then sat on the bed. Lexi took off her skirt and top and sat on his lap and kissed him as Justin took off his clothes.

"Top or bottom, pick one Justin." Lexi said.

"Bottom." Justin replied. Lexi started kissing him and worked her way down and started giving him a blow job. Brian was busy running his tongue across her chest as he undid her bra. Then Lexi gave Brian a blow job as Justin worked his way down her stomach with his tongue.

"Holy shit that's the best blow job I've ever gotten." Brian said as Lexi finished and sat on top of him.

"That makes two of us dude. Justin said lying in the bed. He was in a daze as Lexi sat on top of him and started screwing him. Justin was in heaven as they did this until two in the morning.

CH2

The Next Morning-

Lexi laid in the bed facing Justin as he ran his finger up and down her arm.

"Hey, sleep well." He said.

"Yea, you." Lexi said kissing him.

"Oh, yeah." Justin smirked.

"Where's Brian?"

"He had to go somewhere, said he'd be back for more of you. I'm off on the weekends."

Justin got up and walked into the bathroom naked. Lexi got up and put on a silk bathrobe and walked in after him and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek and neck. Her hand met his and they worked down until she was giving him a hand job. Justin faced her and started kissing her. Then they went out onto the terrace and watched the sun rise.

"What time is it?" Lexi asked. Justin looked at his watched and held her close.

"Almost seven-thirty." He said kissing her.

"Do you need me to drive you to school?" she asked.

"If you want to." Justin smiled as she gave him multiple kisses.

"Ok, go get dressed. We'll be leavin' soon." She sighed. Justin held her hand as they went back into the apartment. Justin went into the other room as she got dressed. Then she put her hair up in a clip as Justin came up behind her and kissed her neck. They held hands as they went down the stairs and got into her convertible.

At the School-

They stopped out front as Daphne came up the sidewalk.

"Justin, why didn't you tell me Brian hired," she said stopping by the car, seeing Lexi in the car taking her sunglasses off.

"Hey,

**(A/N:Lexi is NOT,I repeat _NOT _a MarySue,she has suisidal issues,so for people who can't get a clue,wait for me to post more of the freakin' thing before you go bashin' my stories,capeesh.And,she has issues with her Ex-b/f,Chris Hobbs.So...any questions?GOOD,moving on!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

The Next Morning-

Lexi laid in the bed facing Justin as he ran his finger up and down her arm.

"Hey, sleep well." He said.

"Yea, you." Lexi said kissing him.

"Oh, yeah." Justin smirked.

"Where's Brian?"

"He had to go somewhere, said he'd be back for more of you. I'm off on the weekends."

Justin got up and walked into the bathroom naked. Lexi got up and put on a silk bathrobe and walked in after him and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek and neck. Her hand met his and they worked down until she was giving him a hand job. Justin faced her and started kissing her. Then they went out onto the terrace and watched the sun rise.

"What time is it?" Lexi asked. Justin looked at his watched and held her close.

"Almost seven-thirty." He said kissing her.

"Do you need me to drive you to school?" she asked.

"If you want to." Justin smiled as she gave him multiple kisses.

"Ok, go get dressed. We'll be leavin' soon." She sighed. Justin held her hand as they went back into the apartment. Justin went into the other room as she got dressed. Then she put her hair up in a clip as Justin came up behind her and kissed her neck. They held hands as they went down the stairs and got into her convertible.

At the School-

They stopped out front as Daphne came up the sidewalk.

"Justin, why didn't you tell me Brian hired," she said stopping by the car, seeing Lexi in the car taking her sunglasses off.

"Hey,you must be Daphne,I'm Lexi."she said.Daphne waved dumbly at her as justin opened the car door.He kissed her before he got out.

"Call me when you need me to pick you up.'she said as he closed the door.She winked at Daphne and justi as she pulled away.Daphne hit Justin on the arm as they watched Lexi drive off.

"Why didn't you stop me.I looked like a total nimrod."she said.

"She doesn't care daph.She's not like that,I'd know,I'm dating her,so is Brian."Justin said as they walked inside.

Lexi pulled up to Babylon and went in to see Brian sitting on a chair at the end of the bar drinking a beer.

"Hey."Lexi said jumping onto the bar and sat in front of Brian.

"You-were a very bad girl last night."he said.

Lexi just smiled and kissed him.

"I'm avery bad girl who need to be punished.What's my punishment.'she said.

"I'm your punishment."Brian said,pulling her off the bar and onto his lap facing him.Her tight low cut, short shirt made it harder for Brian not to stare at her huge chest.She kissed him as his hand ran up and down her back.

"What's up for tonight?"sheasked.

"Well-I was hopping you'd be able to sing tomorrow-and do some dancing tonigt for guy's night."Brian said.

"What kind of dancing?"Lexi sighed as he kissed her chest.

"Very,very-exotic.You in."he said.Lexi smiled at him and he kissed her.

"Of course,"she said.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Oh yea, i've never had a blow job like that.It was great."Brian said.

"I gotta go see Deb at the diner.I'll see you tonight."Lexi smiled as she got up and left.

At the Diner-

Lexi and Deb sat in a booth drinking coffee.

"You did what with them-"Deb said laughing.Lexi had just told her what she did with Brian and Jsutin that night.

"So what I had a little fun with them,is that so wrong Deb."Lexi laughed.

"Seriously Deb-Justin makes me feel like I do with my music.I get jittery when he touches me,like when I'm getting ready to perform on stage."

"Sounds like you've really sprung for him."Deb smiled.

"I don't know.When I'm with him,it's like when I'm in the studio,I can do anything.But Brian,it's like he only wants a good time from me.All he does is touch me and,well,you get my point right?"Lexi asked.

"I do,angel.All I can tell you, is to do what your heart tells you.Me-I'd stay with Justin,what a cutie."Deb siad getting up.Lexi got up and left.She took her hair down and shook it as she walked down the sidewalk.She was so confused about who to stick with.Justin truely loved her for her.And Biran just wanted her so he could feel her up and screw her every night,but she felt safe around him.Like deb said,she can't always love both.She had to pick one,and it would be the hardest decision of her life.She got into her car and drove off to her condo.

That night-

Brian and Justin sat at the bar watching Lexi dance on the pole in a short red skirt and matching skull bikini top.


End file.
